


The Cursed Truth V.2

by Lulupapyapple



Series: The Cursed Truth Variations [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced coming out, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo deserves better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Trauma, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, truth curse, will solace is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulupapyapple/pseuds/Lulupapyapple
Summary: The next morning was completely normal… until Nico stormed off to his cabin with one hand shoved into a jacket pocket and the other covering his mouth. Thomas, Talyn, Joan, and Terrance exchanged glances with varied levels of concern. SLAM!...“Guys, I think I overdid it.” He said, worry clear in his voice. They all looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. “I think I might’ve, uh, made the curse harder to get rid of.” The brunet scratched the back of his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact with any of them.“What do you mean? How?” His half-brother asked, caution and worry lacing his voice.“It might not go away until he confesses...to Will.”OrSome of the campers get fed up with Will and Nico dancing around each other and decide to take action. It goes kinda wrong, if you can't tell. Jason is protective of his friend. Will is worried about his crush. And Nico's trying not to have a breakdown in front of Will.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: The Cursed Truth Variations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174178
Kudos: 7





	The Cursed Truth V.2

_ POV: ??? _

**Three months.**

**12 weeks.**

**Too many days.**

"They've been circling each other for  _ months! _ How can they not see it?!" One camper exclaimed.

"It's exhausting." Another said.

"It's the worst slow-burn the Aphrodite cabin has put together in years." A third pitched it.

"Think we can convince Piper to do something?" The first one asked.

"Nope." The third shook their head. "She's sworn to herself never to interfere in other people's love-lives."

They all sighed, slumping against the cabin wall. They were in the Apollo cabin, talking about anything and everything, when the topic of Will and Nico came up. A few moments passed before the first camper, Joan, got an idea.

"I know how to get them together." They said, an evil glint in their eye.

"I know that look, Joan. We're not locking them in a closet." The third camper, Thomas, said firmly. Joan pretended to be offended, putting their hand on their chest and gaping at Thomas.

"Why would you think such a thing of me, Thomas?" They said before letting out a laugh. "That's not what I was going to suggest." They assured.

"Then what  _ were _ you going to suggest?" The second, Talyn, asked, wary of their friend's antics.

"Thomas could curse one of them to only tell the truth!" The child of Hermes explained, not going into much detail. The son of Apollo shifted uncomfortably.

"I dunno, Joan. I've neer cursed someone before and I don't want it to go wrong. Besides, my thing is singing and acting, not truth." He protested, looking to Talyn for support.

"Thomas is right, he shouldn't curse anyone." The child of Hecate said. Thomas sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Tal-"

"We need someone who specializes with truth to curse them." Talyn stated firmly. "That way it won't go wrong." Joan's face lit up while Thomas' fell.

"I like how you think, Talyn!"

"We can't curse them!" Thomas protested.

"Of course we can! And don't worry, we'll take all the blame. It'll end fine. Now, who's good with truth?" Joan asked, a smirk playing on their lips. Thomas hesitated before sighing in defeat.

"Terrance. He's better than most with truth." He relented, silently apologizing to his half-brother as his friend went off to find him. He turned to face Taryn. "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"Will'll probably be fine, can't say I'm too confident about Nico though." They said. "Seems like he's got major religious trauma and at least some internalized homophobia." Taryn sighed and leaned against the wall again. "We can only hope for the best." They said. Thomas sighed and joined them in leaning against the wall.

Joan rushed around camp asking where Terrance was, they eventually found him playing ukulele with some of the younger campers.

"Terrance!" They stopped and caught their breath. "I need…your help…with something." They panted out. Terrance looked at him skeptically, but told the kids to keep practicing while they talked. They walked a bit away from the kids before Terrance let them talk. "It's about Will and Nico." Terrance perked up at that. He'd been trying to help them along, but nothing seemed to work.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Glad you're on board." Joan smiled. They explained the plan and Terrance looked uneasy.

"You want me to curse my own brother?"

"Not necessarily, you could curse Nico."

"Because the son of the underworld is so much better."

"It's not that big of a deal. All I'm asking is that one of them not be able to lie for a week--at most. Not like I'm asking you to make them compelled to spill their secrets to anyone who's there. Just, when they talk, it has to be the truth." Joan explained. Terrance wasn't happy about it, but he didn't see an easier way of doing it. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it tonight." Joan's eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" They said, hugging Terrance tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They let go of the son of Apollo and started hopping in place. "I can't wait!" They said, then ran back to their friends. Terrance went back the teaching the young campers how to play and put the request out of his mind, he'd deal with it later.

~*.*~

The next morning was completely normal… until Nico stormed off to his cabin with one hand shoved into a jacket pocket and the other covering his mouth. Thomas, Talyn, Joan, and Terrance exchanged glances with varied levels of concern.  _ SLAM! _

"I guess Nico won't be leaving his cabin anytime soon." Talyn said, looking at cabin 13 in worry and curiosity. Joan grinned.

"This is better than I hoped for!" They whisper-shouted to his friends. "This way we can convince Will to check on him! He's always looking for excuses to do it anyway." They said in excitement, ready for everyone's suffering to be over. Thomas looked over at Will, who had peeked his head out of the infirmary at the loud noise. He looked worriedly at cabin 13's door, like he wanted to comfort the son of Hades, but couldn't.

Terrance tapped his half-brother on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Guys, I think I overdid it.” He said, worry clear in his voice. They all looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. “I think I might’ve, uh, made the curse harder to get rid of.” The brunet scratched the back of his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

“What do you mean? How?” Thomas asked, caution and worry lacing his voice.

“It might not go away until he confesses... _ to Will. _ ” Terrance says, looking at his friends. Thomas and Taryn looked shocked and more than a little worried, Joan was smiling, but it was clearly a nervous one, all of their eyes were wide.

“You what?” Joan asked, staring at their friend in disbelief.

“I didn’t mean to! It was a slip of wording that I only noticed after I had cursed him.” There was a tense pause. “Should we tell Will?” He asked. He looked to Thomas for an answer, but Joan answered first.

“Let’s let them figure it out. That way it’s not, y’know,  _ more _ rushed.” They said, a playful smirk on their face as they looked behind themselves at cabin 13.


End file.
